


Good morning Kenma

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kenma, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings with Kenma and Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning Kenma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlEmoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEmoji/gifts).



The alarm beeped loudly in both of their ears before the taller one pushed the clock off the dresser and unplugged it angrily. Kenma heard it smash on the ground while their boyfriend pulled them closer to him.

Kenma sighed. “That’s the second one this month,” they said quietly. Kuroo scoffed, checking his watch.

“Not my fault,” he replied. “The fuckin’ thing doesn’t even work. It’s seven forty-eight. I set an alarm for eight thirty.”

Kenma frowned and looked up. “Really?” they asked. “How can it be that off?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Dunno. But now I’m pissed.” He closed his eyes again and placed his chin on his partner’s head.

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked. Kenma snuggled into his neck.

“Yeah,” they mumbled. “Until you threw a fit.”

“The clock was asking for it.”

Kenma smiled, tightening their grasp on Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo placed a kiss on their head and Kenma smiled against his neck. Kuroo smelt like the washing powder on the sheets and of faint hair product. 

Kuroo raised his arms and his elbows cracked right near Kenma’s ear. The younger cringed and pushed Kuroo away as their boyfriend continued to cracked his knuckles.

Kuroo smirked, cracking his knuckles right next to Kenma’s ear. The blonde shook their head and jumped off the bed, pressing themselves against the wall.

“Stop it,” they demanded, staring daggers at Kuroo. The cat smiled, rolling off the bed and walking sluggishly over to Kenma. The blonde looked up at him and narrowed their eyes. They turned their head when Kuroo went in for a kiss, but Kuroo ended up going in for their neck anyway.

“Morning breath,” Kenma grumbled, pushing Kuroo off them.

“Fine!” Kuroo groaned, dragging himself to the bathroom. He was hunched over, his long arms dangling in front of him as Kenma followed him.

Kuroo stood up straight and made a disgusted face. “It’s like eight in the morning! Why are we getting ready now?”

Kenma inhaled heavily. “Because you’ll go back to sleep and it will be harder to wake you up later.”

Kuroo thought for a moment before yawning. “Right,” he said halfway through it. “You’re right.” He ruffled Kenma’s hair, smiling softly. “So smart.” He placed a small kiss on their cheek.

Kenma rolled their eyes and grabbed both of their toothbrushes, loading them up with toothpaste and shoving Kuroo’s in his mouth before he could kiss them again.

Side by side, they brushed their teeth in the mirror, Kuroo shirtless while Kenma wore one of his old shirts. Kuroo’s bed hair was even worse than his normal hair and Kenma’s was slightly wavy having not straightened it since yesterday.

Kenma spat into the sink, reaching their hand up to their neck and cracked it loudly. Kuroo cringed, immediately making a disgusted face in the mirror and Kenma smiled lightly.

“It’s so fuckin’ gross,” Kuroo grumbled. Kenma scoffed in response.

“You just cracked your elbows in my ears.”

“That’s different.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is _not_.”

“Is too.”

“Is not!” Kuroo whined. He leaned over and spat into the sink, shooting a glare at Kenma. They only shrugged in response, rinsing out the sink and cleaning their toothbrushes.

They finished up, and Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenma’s cheek before they could protest. Kenma smiled to themselves before wrapping their arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and kissing him properly.

Kuroo smiled down at them, kissing them on the nose. Kenma dropped their arms, Kuroo kissing them on the forehead before following them into the kitchen. 

Kenma went to the fridge, pulling out the apple juice while Kuroo flicked the kettle on. He closed his eyes, leaning on the bench. Kenma poured themselves a cup and sipped it, eyeing Kuroo.

“I love you,” Kuroo said, his eyes still closed. “You know that, yeah?”

“Yes,” Kenma replied. They turned their head and looked at him. “I love you too. Good morning, Tetsurou.”

“Good morning, Kenma,” Kuroo smiled, opening his eyes. He stepped forward, Kenma turning completely towards him. They jumped up and Kuroo caught them. He placed them on the bench and Kenma cupped his face, kissing him sweetly.

Kuroo buried his face in Kenma’s neck, pressing kisses up to their jaw. Kenma giggled, throwing a hand over their face to hide their cheeks.

Kuroo smirked, one hand on their thigh and the other on the small of their back. He pulled back and smiled at them, rubbing their noses together while Kenma traced their thumbs over his cheekbones.

The kettle flicked off, but Kuroo didn’t pull away. Kenma nodded their head to the kettle but didn’t break eye contact with their boyfriend. 

“It clicked…” Kenma whispered. Kuroo shrugged, kissing them long and slow. He smiled against Kenma’s lips.

“And?” he replied.

Kenma considered it for a moment before shrugging one shoulder and kissing him again.

_It is a good morning._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my date friend lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](flowerboyayato.tumblr.com)


End file.
